Chaos is Real!
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog creepypasta slight Metroid prime references
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chaos Is Real!

I had just got the Sonic Adventure DX Director's Cut in the mail, because my old one broke.  
After a couple of hours of trying to put together one of my seven 3D Emerald Puzzles, which I had painted each one to look like a Chaos Emerald, I decided to play my new game.  
I should've known something was up when it wasn't detecting my old save file on the memory card, but instead I decided to start a new game.  
Everything worked great until I beat the EGG HORNET...  
The usual cutscene played with Eggman stealing the Chaos Emerald and feeding it to Chaos, But after it was over Chaos and Eggman were just standing there (floating in Eggman's case) as if the cutscene had never ended.  
Stuck in the EGG HORNET's arena, I tried to move Sonic to Tail's workshop but because I was still in the arena I was blocked by an invisible wall.  
After several minutes of playing around I did a Homing Attack on Chaos 1 and he turned into a puddle like in the Chaos 0 battle.  
After Chaos regenerated this popped up.  
Chaos 1, but the one was all glitchy.  
After the "boss name" popped up Chaos 1 started smashing his newly transformed bigger arm into the ground causing cracks to form in the ground towards me. (of course touching them made me take damage.)  
To make matters even worse I couldn't even damage him, every time I did a Homing attack on him he put up Chaos 2's shield.  
After being defeated I tried playing as Tails and yet again the same series of events happened again, with the result being beaten by Chaos 1!

Frustrated I went to bed. Later that night I heard a strange noise coming from the bathroom, and when I went to check it all I found was an eerieely familiar liquid substance going back up the faucet.  
Figuring I was just seeing things I went to bed not noticing that one of my "Chaos Emeralds" was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chaos Is Real!

The next day everything worked fine, I had just beaten Chaos 4 as Sonic and unlocked Knuckles.  
I then switched to Knuckles and when I got to the Chaos 2 battle, Instead of battling Chaos 2 once again I had to fight Chaos 1!  
After I lost I paused the game and went to the bathroom, and when I came back I noticed that _**TWO**_ of my "Emeralds" were missing!  
Then I noticed that Chaos had transformed into the proper form Chaos 2. 'But my game was paused.' I thought confused.  
Thankfully, Chaos 2 was able to be beaten the usual way. I then switched to Tails and defeated Knuckles "again" and Eggman gave my two Chaos Emeralds to Chaos.  
But Chaos jumped to the side only catching one emeralrd, with three emeralds Chaos now had Chaos 2's big arms as well as one big leg.  
Chaos 3 popped up on the screen with the 3 glitchy of course and the battle began.  
What Chaos did was this, He stood on one foot and charged at me while spinning, after dodging the attack a few times Chaos 3 got dizzy and fell down.  
With Chaos 3 on the ground I attacked, and surprisingly he took damage this time!  
I finally beat Chaos 3 when the cutscene of Eggman stealing the two emeralds played again.  
Chaos had become Chaos 4 but after the transformation the game froze. I restarted went to Tails and the game started me on Sky Chase Act 1 as if I had already beaten Chaos 4!  
After getting shot down I switched to Knuckles everything worked like it should've as I got him onto the Egg Carrier.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chaos Is Real!

The next day another 'emerald' was missing. I took out Sonic Adventure from my Wii and put in another game, game disc could not be read.  
I put in another one, game disc could not be read. As I put a third game in I noticed my Wii covered in a blue fluid, game disc could not be read.  
Giving it one last shot I put in Metroid Prime, and this popped up, "Thank You for your Contributiton." Metroid Prime was working fine until I got to Metroid Prime.  
Suddenly the screen went black and when it came back, It was Sonic Adventure? Confused I took out Metroid Prime and sure enough it was infact Sonic Adventure.  
"But I was just Playing Metroid Prime!?" I looked through my other game's cases and they all had Sonic Adventure in them! Slightly irritated I turned on my DS, Game could not be read, I took the game out and nearly had a heart attack.  
What came out of my DS was, **A SONIC ADVENTURE DISK!** "Well no wonder it didn't read it, but how did it even fit in there?" I pondered comparing the size of the disk to the hole. Reluctantly I put the game in my Wii. I made it to the Chaos 6 battle, but I knew something was wrong, Chaos's eyes were crimson red and his skin was phazon blue.  
"Thank you for your contribution" rang in my head, Thanks to me Chaos was now energized by phazon.  
Eggman gave Chaos 4 the emeralds but like before Chaos only caught 1.  
Chaos 5 was chamelean like. Then as I suspected Chaos 5 (glitched 5) appeared onscreen.  
As usual Eggman 'supported me' with ice bombs but before I could grab one Chaos grabbed it with his new long tounge and threw it at me.  
No matter how many ice bombs Eggman placed Chaos made sure I couldn't get any so I couldn't damage Chaos, but at least their attack was easy to dodge so he couldn't damage me either.  
After several minutes with neither side being damaged Chaos turned invisable, I franticly had Knuckles punching everywhere to protect myself, but shortly after Knuckles was crushed for little did I expect Chaos to land on me. ( took me a minute to realize what happend since he was still invisable.)  
After a dissapointing defeat, I tried again as Sonic and thankfully I didn't meet Chaos 5.  
Chaos 6 was staring at me with his scary red eyes. I threw an ice bomb at him and he froze, but before I could attack he melted it by turning into flames. " Stupid phazon enhancement." Chaos 6 then jumped into the air and fired an explosive ball as if he were Beta.  
Unfortunately, unlike Beta, Chaos's explosive ball took up the entire arena. Frustrated, I went to sleep, later that night I caught a glimpse of a watery figure stealing my remaining 'emeralds' before vanishing into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chaos Is Real!

I had just beaten Perfect Chaos, when the strangest thing happened.  
Sonic and the gang were standing on one of the destroyed buildings in a circle.  
Whenever I moved the control stick they moved left or right, then I realized it was like I was on the character select when I wasn't.  
Suddenly Chaos 6 appeared and starting moving closer. I tried to get the team out of the way but I could only move them in character select fashion.  
Chaos Attacked my currently 'selected' character. As Amy took the blow I felt pain as if those menacing red eyes were really attacking me.  
Amy stood there in the dead animation, I moved to Tails and again Chaos killed him as more pain shot through my body.  
Knuckles, Big, and Gamma suffered the same fate as I was now barely alive myself. Chaos slowly started approaching Sonic my last remaining character.  
I knew if Sonic got hit the resulting pain would kill me, so using the very last of my strengh ( which was very little) I franticly started pushing random buttons and right when chaos was right on top of me getting ready to finish me off for good the unexpected happend.  
My button mashing had caused Sonic to bend over and fart in Chaos's face, but it wasn't just any fart, Sonic had farted the Phazon Beam! It completly obliterated Chaos. Only to have him reform, but now he was good again and all my characters were alive again.  
Heavly exausted I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Chaos Is Real!

I had a srange dream. "Chaos Rush unlocked!" I selected The new Chaos Rush option and the Chaos 0 battle started, everything was the same except there weren't any rings at all.  
I had beaten Chaos 0, 2, 4, and 6 one after another with zero rings, then Perfect Chaos appeared.  
Instead of the 50 ring starting limit I started with only 10 rings, It took several tries, but I finally won. "Mission 61 Clear"  
Then I woke up, I noticed that all my emeralds were back and there was a note, "Thank You for freeing me" It read.  
I took the memory cards out of the Wii, I tried to take the game out but it wasn't in there, infact, I couldn't even find the case for it!  
I opened up the case for my old one (the one that broke), and the game was as good as new, as if It never broke!  
I put the game in, by now I wasn't surprised when the file I left off on on this disc popped up, despite the fact I had removed the memory cards.  
I went to mission mode and checked my missions and I was shocked at what I saw, An extra mission had been added and had already been cleared, the triangle in the corner, green.  
I went over to it and it read, " Mission 61, Clear Chaos Rush" I was shocked, but I was shocked even more when I noticed a little Chaos blending in with the background seemingly smiling at me.  
Nothing unusual ever happend again, except for the odd memento mission of a nonexisting Chaos Rush that stays cleared no matter what I do...


End file.
